


Out Of His Control

by Arkarian7



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkarian7/pseuds/Arkarian7
Summary: Peter gets a panic attack in the middle of class with a sudden onset of Sensory Overload. Ned helps him out with it.





	Out Of His Control

They were in the middle of English when it started to happen. There was no warning about it happening. If he was to be honest, he didn’t know what was happening, or even why it was happening.

It was starting to get loud in here. Not just people being loud, but senses dialled to eleven loud and then amplified. It didn’t normally happen like this. Usually, a sensory overload day was already in full swing when he woke up in the morning.

Peter could hear people breathing from the other side of the room, and the ones right next to him sounded so heavy. The scratches of pens and pencils on paper was maddening and he even picked up on someone walking down the hall. It was too loud and he couldn’t block any of it out. What was making it happen now? He could smell the different combinations of deodorant, perfume and aftershave. He could even smell what people had for lunch. It was almost nauseating. 

Looking around, everyone was busy working on their essays about Romeo and Juliet. People’s focus was on anything but him. Which meant that he could get out without anyone noticing him leaving. He hoped. It only raised the panic he was feeling because of this. It made everything worse.

Trying to breathe calmly, he made sure to have his phone on him just in case he really needed it. If he really needed help he could call someone, like Tony. He couldn’t really think about much else other than getting out of there. Somewhere where he could regain himself.

Bumping into the desk as he stood, he made his way out of the classroom. Looking up and down the hall, he decided to go out the school, even if it was a bad idea. He didn’t even hear his teacher calling for him to come back. Peter didn’t care about that right now.

His chest felt tight, he couldn’t breathe properly. He felt like he was having a heart attack, that he was going to die. His hands were trembling, his legs were shaking, he couldn’t hold himself up. The dizziness didn’t help either. Peter found himself sitting on the steps against the wall. And for some strange reason, his Spidey Sense seemed to make things worse by telling him there was some sort of danger.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder, startling him. “Pete? You’re okay. Just breathe. In and out, yeah? Count to four when you breathe in, and four when you breathe out. 1… 2… 3… 4… There you go. Try again with me. 1… 2… 3… 4... “ Ned counted, hoping it would help him regulate his breathing. Hearing a phone going off, he looked around for it.

Picking it up, he saw Tony’s face blinking on the screen. Answering it, he frowned a moment. “Er no, Mr. Stark. It’s - It’s Ned. Peter’s best friend… I think Peter’s having a panic attack… Yeah, I know how to help. My cousin used to get them a lot… He’s starting to breathe easier now… Okay, Mr. Stark. I’ll wait with him. Bye.” The entire time he was freaking out. He was talking to The Tony Stark, to Iron Man.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he was glad that Ned stopped talking. He even had tears falling down his face. He couldn’t help it, it was out of his control. At least he was outside while everyone was in class. If he could just breathe properly before Mr. Stark came, then maybe he wouldn’t look like he was just a kid. He wouldn’t look weak.

“Peter, Mr. Stark is coming. He told me to stay with you until he got here.” Ned spoke softly, not wanting to trigger another panic attack, even if he didn’t know what brought it on. “Are you feeling okay now?” He asked when it looked like he had calmed down.

Nodding his head, he paused a moment before he shook his head. “I… Whatever just happened is gone now but it was just too much. Too bright. Too loud. Too strong. Too much.” Peter whispered, bringing his hands over his ears to block out as much as he could. “What happened?”

“It looked like you were having a panic attack. And well, I’m glad that my cousin used to get them, otherwise I wouldn’t have known what to do.” He told him, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you.” He murmured, giving him a small smile in return. At least it was only Ned that saw him like that.

“What? No. It’s fine. But I got to speak to Mr. Stark. And can you believe that I was able to speak to him like a normal person? I can’t believe I could. That was so cool. This is the coolest thing to ever happen to me.” Ned gushed over actually talking to him.

“You say anything related to Spider-Man or something like that is the coolest Ned. I think you have to make up your mind which wins. Like which episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the best. Or which Knight Rider episode is the better one.” Peter said softly, glad that he had moved on from the panic attack and didn’t focus on it.

“That’s unfair. There are so many good episodes though.” He whined. 

“Peter, Ned.” Someone spoke to them before kneeling down in front of Peter. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay Mr. Stark. I just… I wanna go home. There’s just too much. I think… I think it’s a sensory overload day.” Peter mumbled, trying to keep everything quiet.

“Yeah, sure kid. We can get you sorted out. Can you go get his bag? I will sign you out. You stay here.” Tony said, ruffling his hair.

Tony knew how scary they could be and he was still dealing with it. He didn’t think Peter would get them, but he wasn’t surprised about it. Going to the front desk, he spoke with the receptionist and sorted it with the kid’s aunt before being allowed to take him home.

“Here Mr. Stark. I hope Peter get better.” Ned said, coming back with his bag and his work. “I… er… I told our teacher what happened so he… er... won’t get told off when he comes back tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Ned, for helping him and making sure he was alright. I’m glad he has a friend like you.” Tony gave him a smile. “I should take him home now. See you later Ned.” Tony took the backpack and headed out to Peter. “Come on, Pete. Let’s get you back to the Tower. We can put your room on Spider-Man settings and reduce it so it helps you get back to normal.” He said, leading him to the car, telling Happy to drive back to the tower.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” He mumbled, leaning against him and glad that they had blackout windows and the divider up.

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” Tony said, putting his arm around his kid as they made their way home.


End file.
